Honesty
by Pearl Victory
Summary: Kau telah mengkhianati Lucy! dan kau telah menyakitinya! NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia OOC, gaje, abal. Oneshot.


**A/n :** halo minna ^^ saya baru pindah dari fandom seberang. Saya sudah lama menjadi reader di fandom ini dan baru sekarang tercetus untuk membuat ficnya. mohon bantuannya :)

* * *

Kau tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya...

Kau tidak menyangka apa yang kau rajut selama ini hancur tidak tersisa...

Kau tidak menyangka akan sakitnya kekecewaan ditinggal olehnya..

Kau tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang kau anggap istimewa telah meninggalkanmu. Sendirian...

* * *

**Honesty**

**Fairy Tail punya Om Mashima Hiro**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, Miss typo, abal, Romance Dll.  
**

* * *

Kau terdiam menyendiri disebuah meja sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tanganmu. Menghela nafas. Kau terus saja terdiam tidak menghiraukan keadaan sekitar yang ramai perkelahian 'persahabatan' di sebuah guild yang kau singgahi. Fairy tail.

"Lucy, kau kenapa?" seseorang bertanya padamu. Kau tersentak kaget dan mengarahkan wajahmu ke arah yang bertanya. Mirajane. Kau hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum. "Sungguh?" tanyanya khawatir kepadamu dan kau hanya mengangguk. Kau tidak ingin ada yang tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan selama ini? Kenapa? Karna kau telah diputuskan oleh orang yang kau cintai, Gray Fullbuster. Kau tidak ingin ada yang tahu masalah ini karna kau telah berjanji dengannya untuk merahasiakan hubunganmu dengannya.

Tapi kau tidak menyadari bahwa diantara sekian banyak orang di dalam guild ada seseorang yang memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan dan Menatapmu dengan lembut. Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**~NaxLu~**

* * *

Kau dikhianati.

Dia berselingkuh.

Kau menangis.

Dia tertawa.

Kau melihatnya saat dia bersama seseorang yang sangat familiar dimatamu.

"Ju... Juvia... A..aku mencintaimu..." pacarmu, Gray Fullbuster telah menyatakan cinta ke sahabatmu sekaligus adik bagimu yang telah menikammu dari belakang.

"Gra.. Gray-sama, Ju... Juvia juga mencintaimu..." suara itu terhenti. Dan kau berlari meninggalkan mereka karena sudah tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutannya. Perasaan sakitmu seperti belati yang tersayat ke kulit mulusmu.

Kau menangis berlari menjauhi tempat yang telah menghancurkan hatimu, rencanamu, impianmu dan harapanmu. Kau terus berlari tak tentu arah. kau terus berlari menelusuri kota, terus... dan terus... hingga kau tidak sadar telah membentur sesuatu yang ada dihadapanmu. Kau tersentak kaget sebuah tangan yang begitu kekar melingkar di pundakmu. Memelukmu dengan erat. Kau membuka mata untuk melihat siapa yang memelukmu. Rambut berwarna pink. Mata yang hitam legam. Menatapmu sendu.

"Na..natsu..." rintihmu, Kau pun membalas pelukannya lebih erat dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya menghilangkan rasa kekecewaan, Kesakitan dan Pengkhianatan. Dia hanya terdiam membiarkan perempuan berambut pirang dipelukannya menangis. Mengelusnya kepalanya hangat, mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Ayo..kita pulang." Dia tersenyum manis. Jantungmu langsung berdetak kencang dan ada rona merah diwajahmu saat kau melihat senyumnya yang berbeda dari biasanya tapi kau tetap bertingkah biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dan kau terus dituntun olehnya menelusuri kota menuju tempat kosmu. Sungguh dia sangat baik padamu, seperti ada rasa sayang, rasa perhatian dan rasa melindungi. Kau merasakan itu semua didalam diri seseorang yang ada disampingmu saat ini.

"Terima kasih, Natsu." Kau tersenyum lembut lebih lembut dibanding dengan pacarnya. Entah apa yang kau rasakan tapi kau merasa nyaman berada disampingnya. Dia pun pergi meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau jatuhkan tubuhmu keatas kasur yang empuk. Kau menghela nafas, terasa ringan. Kau tersenyum sendiri. Beban yang selama ini kau rasakan akhirnya menghilang.

* * *

**_~NaxLu~_**

* * *

BRAAAK!

"Sudah! Hentikan Natsu!" seseorang berbadan besar kekar dan berwarna putih mencegah perkelahian yang sudah memakan waktu cukup lama. Sang salamander tetap tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat wanita yang dicintainya sedih dan sakit atas sikap sang ice make itu.

"Minggir kau, Elfman!" Teriaknya "Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini! Arrggghhh..." salamander melanjutkan adu jotosnya ke arah sang es. Laki-laki berambut biru itu mendapat bonus tinju dari salamader dan terkapar dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Graayyyy!"

Kau tersentak kaget. Saat ini kau sedang berada diambang pintu depan sebuah guild. Suara seseorang yag sangat kau kenal menghentikan langkahmu untuk masuk ke dalam dan kau juga mendengar suara-suara seperti melerai perkelahian. Kau menjadi panik dan tanpa sadar kau mendobraknya dengan sangat kencang. Kau terbengong. Jantungmu saat itu berhenti seketika. Kau menutup mulutmu dengan tangan mungilmu dan akhirnya bulir-bulir air mata jatuh ke pipi indahmu. Pemandangan dihadapanmu membuat kau begitu shock. Properti guild hancur berkeping-keping, dilihatnya seseorang sedang berkelahi. Sang api terus saja meninju lawannya tanpa ampun dan sang es terus menghindar dari amukan salamander.

"Ka..kaaauuuu..." geramnya tanpa menghentikan aksi tinjunya ke arah sang es. "Kau telah menyakiti Lucy! Kau mengkhianatinya! Aku telah melihat semuanya! Kauuuu..."

BRAAKK!

Lagi-lagi salamader meninjunya tanpa ampun. Sudah hilang titik kesadaran sang api untuk terus menghabisi sang es. Tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa meja bar, wajahnya saat ini sudah babak belur, sang es sudah mencoba melawan tapi kekuatannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan salamader jika dalam keadaan marah. Ambruk. Semua orang yang berada di dalam guild terdiam. Mereka terkejut atas pernyataan sang salamender. Lucy dan Gray? Sejak kapan? Sang es hanya terdiam, wajahnya tertutup setengah oleh poni depannnya. Akhirnya rahasia yang dia simpan telah terbongkar oleh kebodohan salamander.

"Kenapa kau berselingkuh dengan Juvia, Gray?" pernyataan kau saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Yang ditanya hanya terdiam. Natsu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tersangka sendirian lalu menghampiri Lucy.

"Aku mengaku bersalah, Lucy. Maafkan aku. Aku memang mencintai Juvia...tapi..." belum sempat sang Ice make melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba suara perempuan memotong pembicaraannya.

"Juvia menolaknya, Lucy. Aku tidak mau persahabatan kita hancur. Aku ingin kau bahagia." Sahabatmu tersenyum tapi tidak terasa air mata sahabatnya mengalir deras, seperti ada penyesalan didalamnya.

Kau mengerti maksud dengan air mata sahabatmu itu dan kau menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku sudah mengerti maksud dari penjelasan darimu, Juvia. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan Gray.." kau tersenyum hangat. Hatimu tenang karna kau telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk masalah ini dan kau menerimanya dengan lapang.

"Ehh..." wajah sahabatmu merona merah diantara kedua pipinya. Kau tersenyum nakal dan menggoda sahabatmu itu.

Gray menghampirimu dan mengucapkan terima kasih didepan teman-teman yang lain. Sekarang sudah tidak ada rahasia lagi diantara teman-temanmu. Karna akan menimbulkan salah paham dan berakibat fatal nantinya. Lebih baik terbuka dengan kejujuran dari pada kebohongan. Agar kita bisa merasakan dihargai dan menghargai satu sama lain.

* * *

**~NaxLu~**

* * *

"Yo! Lucy!" kau menengok kearah sumber suara itu. Natsu. Kau melambaikan tanganmu dan tersenyum manis. Dia mengampirimu dan duduk manis disampingmu.

"Kau tidak ambil kerja, Natsu?" tanyamu kepada rambut pink itu. Kau memperhatikan tingkah lakunya yang seperti anak kecil tapi sangat menghargai arti dari sebuah 'persahabatan'

"Tidak! Aku lelah! Aku ingin istirahat dulu..." jawabnya enteng sambil melipat tangannya keatas meja dan menidurkan kepalanya. Santai.

Kau hanya tertawa kecil. Kau memperhatikan sekelilingmu saat ini. Sangat damai. Sudah dua bulan sejak kejadian itu. Kau tidak akan melupakan kejadian yang sangat menegangkan. Perkelahian antara Natsu dan Gray. Sekarang Juvia saat ini resmi menjadi pasangan Gray. Kau tersenyum tapi kau tidak sadar seseorang disebelahmu memperhatikanmu dan tersenyum.

"Natsu..." kau memecah keheningan. Orang yang kau panggil menengok ke arahmu dengan wajah bingung. "Terima kasih banyak ya, kau selalu menolongku" kau mengeluarkan senyum manis. Terlalu manis bagi Natsu sampai dia salah tingkah karna senyummu itu.

"Hei, Lucy..." panggilnya serius. Kau pun terdiam menatap wajahnya tidak seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanyamu bingung dengan tingkahnya yang membuatmu berdebar-debar.

Tiba-tiba dia duduk dihadapanmu dengan sebelah kaki sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang sekarang kau lihat terdapat sebuah cincin permata berlambangkan fairy tail.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Lucy?" tanyanya serius. Sebenarnya dia sudah lama memendam perasaannya terhadapmu, karna dia tahu bahwa kau milik Gray jadi dia mundur demi kebahagiaanmu tapi karna sikap Gray yang seenaknya terhadapmu maka dari itu Gray mendapat hadiah jotosan kekecewaan darinya. Sekarang sudah impas.

Orang-orang guild yang didalamnya dari tadi damai nan sepi(?) tiba-tiba berteriak kencang melihat adegan romantis antara Lucy dan Natsu dekat meja bar "APAAAA! NATSU MELAMAR LUCYYYY!"

Sekarang dia telah membuat gempar guild yang terkenal di Magnolia ini, bukan karna perkelahiannya melainkan cara melamarnya.

Kau terdiam. Kau memejamkan matamu. Kau teringat semua apa yang dia lakukan untukmu, dia selalu ada untukmu dan dia selalu melindungimu. Sekarang Kau menarik nafasmu dan mengeluarkannya kembali. Semua orang yang ada di dalam guild menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian yang sangat langka dilakukan oleh Natsu Dragneel. Wajah mereka begitu tegang menunggu detik-detik jawaban dari Lucy Heartfillia.

"Ya, aku terima lamaranmu, Natsu!" kau tersenyum bahagia. Inilah yang kau impikan selama ini, menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai dan selalu melindungimu tanpa lelah.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah. Senyumnya mengembang dan dia melompat gembira "Yeah! Aku diterima oleh Lucy!"

Sang saksi mata langsung menyerbu Natsu dan menggendongnya seperti layaknya pemenang dalam sebuah pertandingan. Semua orang sangat gembira termasuk Gray dan Juvia. Mereka bersyukur karna Lucy telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

Dia telah diturunkan oleh teman-temannya. Kau menghampirinya dan tidak lupa dia menyematkan cicin ke jari manismu yang lentik. Kau menangis bahagia. Kau langsung dipeluk olehnya dan mengecup bibir manismu dengan lembut.

Kau mencintainya...

Dia mencintaimu...

Kau melindunginya...

Dia melindungimu...

Kau membutuhkannya...

Dia membutuhkanmu...

Setiap insan mempunyai pasangan hidup yang berakhir bahagia...

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/n : **waduuhh...bener-bener gaje banget ceritanya =_=" mohon maaf jika masih ada kesalahan ^^ kritik dan saran yang membangun saya senang menerimanya. saya tunggu review dari teman-teman yang membaca fic saya ^^ terima kasih banyak ^_^**  
**


End file.
